Like Moth to a Flame
by xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx
Summary: Playboy, royal finds himself intrigued by the beautiful but nerdy rose and is drawn to her like moth to a flame. but is she really who most people think she is or is she hiding something that might change both the worlds. OOC set in the human world. RxD pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my entry for XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's VA contest**

**Pairing: Romitri with hints of mia/eddie , sydrian and chrissa**

**Genre: Drama/romance/mystery**

**Alternate universe**

**Dimitri is a fire using royal moroi, he is Adrian's Half-brother but their bond is like real brothers, his name is still Dimitri Belikov he is 22 almost 23**

**Adrian is a year younger and is 21, he teaches spirit at st. Vlads **

**he is a player who goes to a university,in the fictional city of Baia,PA he is 22 and in law school.**

**eddie is dimitri's guardian. Ivan is alive and goes to med school. Nathan Ivashkov is still married to Daniella.**

**eddie is 18 and a new guardian**

**Lissa is still a spirit user but is not the last dragomir as Andre is still alive and is the dragomir prince**

**Victor and tasha are not evil**

**Robert does not exist**

**Tatiana is still queen**

**rose...hmm read on to find out**

**Tasha is 24**

** POV- 3rd, mostly focused on the hot russian**

* * *

**summary: Playboy, royal finds himself intrigued by the beautiful but nerdy rose and is drawn to her like moth to a flame. but is she really who most people think she is or is she hiding something that might change both the worlds. OOC set in the human world**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The alarm clock blared waking up the royal and his guardian telling them it was time to wake up and get their butts back to college for a new term.

The royal wanted to become a successful lawyer in the human world, He liked it better than the manipulative and conniving world of royals. In this world people liked him for who he was not the because he was the queen's spoiled great nephew. He could be whoever he wanted to be, be in a relationship with any woman, not that he liked relationships and do whatever/whoever he wanted to do. He remembered a few years back his brother, half brother actually was in a relationship with a novice at , his aunt felt so threatened that adrian might actually end up marrying that girl that she broke them up and practically destroyed the girl.

"Lord belikov, we need to leave for college." he heard the voice of his new guardian's voice as he came out of the shower.

"Guardian Castille, can i call you eddie... call me dimitri."he said and wondered if this guardian had ever been friends with any royals during school.

"Dimitri, get ready we need to leave." is all eddie said

jus then the door opened

"Miss me big brother." came a voice from the door

Dimitri grinned at his green eyed younger brother

"hey Adrian what are you doing here?" he asked his brother

"Hey asshole did you recognize me or have you forgotten." said eddie. To say that dimitri was shocked was an understatement

Adrian narrowed his eyes before speaking,

"how could i forget you Mr Castille and your partner in crime Ms i'd rather not name were my regular detention hall occupiers along with ." though he was smiling in the middle the ending of that sentence was almost sad, as if he was saying he was sorry. Dimitri understood that eddie and his brother were old friends and something had happened to this ashford guy.

"No me and Ashford were regular detioners while you and her would be sneaking off to some hidden closet doing god-knows-what... actually i doubt if even god wanted to know what you were doing with a student 3 years younger than you?" he said bitterly

"eddie what ever happened happened none of us can change that however much we want to, you cannot hold this against me forever." Dimitri just listened to their exchange but didn't ask them any questions because he believed that Adrian would tell him sooner or later but he spoke up

"Guys i dont know what happened and i dont want to know but eddie he is right you cannot hold a grudge forever. now when both of you are ready i would like to go to College and hang out with normal people Oh and eddie you dont have to follow me like a shadow i would prefer if you were my friend rather than a shadow." saying that the three of them left for college in Dimitri's blue ashton martin Vanquish(pic on profile)

**So what do you think...**

**i will post the next chapter of this and LLDHS by 25th october**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N one correction from the previous chapter, Dimitri wants to be a lawyer but is not in Law School yet, he is a college senior**

**One clarification eddie does not hate adrian but is holding a grudge against him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, i wish i did or at least owned a hot russian but alas i don't... :'-( :"-(**

**enough with my ramblings...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A blue Aston Martin Vanquish enters the parking lot of University of Baia also called UB. It is a relatively small university that offers the course of design, business, law, medical sciences, computer sciences, political science and english. Since it is a human university, even the few moroi attending it take day time classes.

Moroi are vampire who generally have a hard time in the sunlight but our Russian Royal seems to have no trouble with sunlight, in fact he loves the sun so much that he is almost as tanned as his Guardian, his brother on the other hand is pale and cannot stand in the sunlight for more than 20 minutes, like an average moroi.

As the royal parks his car, a flock of women surrounds it, he doesn't pay too much attention to it because he is used to this. Girls, women even the professors all drool at his godly good looks, the charming mysterious smirk and and his cocky smile along with his deep heady voice and the slight russian accent.

He steps out of his car and sees a familiar face that he never wanted to see again, his moroi ex-girlfriend. Avery Lazar, the queen's loyal bitch, he dated her but realized if she sucked at kissing then she must be terrible in bed so he broke up with her. She was also a bitch and treated her guardian simon like absolute crap. He did believe that the moroi were superior but treated them with respect. Tatiana wanted Dimitri to be more of a royal and thus expected him to date the bitch and take her to every royal gathering, he obeyed her until she asked him to propose to Avery, he then broke up with her and left to visit his friend in vegas where he spent his days and nights partying it up and of course sleeping around.

"Dimka, what a nice surprise!" she purred

He was disgusted at this and replied "Avery, i wish i could say the same, but you know, i hate lying." he said in a fake sugary sweet voice

Adrian and Eddie burst out laughing at this. Avery turned to eddie and said "Don't you know your place Dhampirs, you are not supposed to laugh at me." she said this in a sort of authoritative whisper so that only the moroi and dhampirs could hear. "Adrian you should head back aunty must be concerned for you" she said this louder.

"Ave, darling at least there are some people in this world who are concerned for me, unlike you whose own parents will be joyous the day you disappear." said adrian

"Enough guys, break it up we have classes to attend." interjected Dimitri.

As they entered the building he saw blond curls flying as if someone is trying to run away from them, he also saw long brown wavy hair right next to short golden curly hair, both of them trying to get away...

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the two girls are?**

**I know short chapter. do you guys want rose to be human or one of avery's guardians..**

**lemme know and i'll try to update soon... **

**review guys if i get more than 5 reviews then the next chapter will be at least 1500 words, 10 reviews 2000 words and less than 2 i'll have strigoi kill dimitri**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would really like to thank snuffles17,RozaRocks,abster983,KitKat14-21 and all the guest reviewers**

**Disclaimer:- i do not own vampire academy it belongs to the wonderful richelle mead.**

**I have decided what i want to do with rose, read on to find out**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mia Rinaldi was a perky and slightly bitchy moroi. She was not a royal but she was the daughter of Aleksei Zeklos, half-sister of Ivan Zeklos. she was not born out of an affair, her father after losing his wife had found comfort in her mother, a non-royal moroi, her parents never married because Monica Rinaldi was a very mordern woman who did not believe in marriage. Her parents were still together and Mia instead of taking her father's name took her mother's to save herself of royalty unlike her brother.

When she spotted her brother's best friend and his brother entering the building she decided to hide because she really did not want to explain to them what she was doing here. She grabbed her room mate and they both disappeared.

Her room mate was Rose Hathaway, she was beautiful but lacked the confidance. she was nerdy, nervous, always fidgeting, never sure of herself. Rose never realized how beautiful she was, if she did she never used it. She always wore Black-rimmed glasses, loose fitting and baggy sweatshirts of flannel shirts and jeans and sneekers. Her hair was mostly tied in a braid behind her head but today Mia had insisted that she open her long dark brown hair. She never wore make up, not even Mascara or eyeliner or even lip gloss, she only wore a chapstick when her lips started chapping. She prefered not to show her neck at all, mia know the reason for that and she never said anything against it. Rose had a dark secret, if Mia knew anything about it she never mentioned a word. They never discussed her secret, it was dangerous and the two other people who knew something about this secret were walking straight towards them so they fled and hid.

"Rose eddie is here, what do you want to do about it." asked mia

"we cannot do anything, lets just hope he does not find us and eve if he does, talks to us first before making any decisions." replied rose

"hopefully," said mia and they decided to walk to their first class of Psychology.

Meanwhile, Dimitri was wondering who the blonde girl with curly hair was and where had he seen her before, he was lost deep in his thoughts when...

"earth to dimka, earth to dimka" came the voice of adrian

"sorry i was just wondering something, what were you saying?" he asked

"we were saying, whats your first class today and do you mind if we were a little late?" asked eddie

"oh uh its psychology and you two don't need to come with me but i need to go, without a good credit in this i won't be able to get into Law school. see you guys after class." he replied and checked the time on his watch there were two minutes left and he needed to reach the first floor now or he might piss off the new teacher on his first day.

"dimka please wait." came the voice of avery lazar

"what do you want avery?" he so was not in the mood for any ave-shit

"i dont know what i did to offend you this summer but things were going so great why did you break up with me?" she asked

"Avery i am getting late and i do not want to get into our dysfunctional relationship maybe some other time." he replied back

"dimiki please just answer 1 question then you are free to go." she said, he hated it when anyone called him dimiki, his name was dimiTRI or dimKA.

"what is it avery?" he had no idea what she would ask and so out of curiosity he stayed

"why did you never sleep with me, i mean were you nervous about sex?" she asked him and he burst out laughing.  
"later avery there are too many reasons for me to explain right now and yes i was nervous about sleeping with YOU because i was afraid to get an STD. Later ave" he left and ran towards the class. A woman with short black pixie hair was standing in front and telling them something about dreams when she noticed him by the door. he looked on the black-board and saw that her name was Alberta Petrov, Hmm another russian, he mused.

"How nice of you to finally join us , take a seat without disturbing anyone and stay back after class, you too ms rinaldi." she said pointing towards the laughing blonde girl with blue eyes and a baby-like face. Dimitri went and grabbed a seat next to a brunette with black-rimmed spectacle and wearing a baggy sweatshirt with sweat pants. She was sitting next to mia.  
"Mia, you know you didnt have to run off when you saw me." he whispered to mia figuring out who the blonde girl was

"Dimi i had to otherwise your ass-wipe of a brother would have seen me." she replied back

"So you ran from Adrian? can i ask why?" he replied

just then the brunette said "can you two please talk after class i am trying to study here."

"no one is talking to you nerd." dimitri replied back annoyed that she stopped mia from telling him, little did he know that it was all a part of her plan.

"Dimi don't be mean to her, rose is actually a nice person who really does care about her grades." said mia sternly

"ok princess." he said mocking her ex-boyfriend andre or prince dragomir who just broke up with her so that he could get married to some royal bitch with enough dragomir blood to extend his family and populate the world with little dragomirs

"don't call me that." she said angrily

"Oooo-KAY" he replied back wondering what had happened between her and andre. They were such an adorable couple, so in love that it was disgusting to watch them.

"You three stay back now." she pointed towards rose, dimitri and mia.

"Oh great,just abso-fucking-lutely great" mumbled rose, surprising mia and shocking dimitri, he just wasn't expecting mis nerdy-goody-two-shoes to start cussing.

After the class finished both rose just apologized and left mia on the other hand was quite and stayed behind, Alberta then said, "you two may be royals at court but here you are both normal students so do not, i repeat do not think that you will be getting any special treatment. Mia you may be my charge but that does not give you free reign to gossip and you may be the queen's great nephew but in my class you are a student and therefore have no excuse for tardiness or gossiping in my class. do i make myself clear." she said sternly. A guardian, he should have known, Russian name, pixie haircut and super hearing powers that got them caught.

"Bye mimi." he said to mia as they went in different directions after class

"bye dimka, she said back." he was surprised she called him dimka, after all being his best friends little sister only she had the right to call him DIMI or anything else.

"i love bertie, and her zero tolerance policy." said rose to mia

"I know, I mean she is always like this to me but to him, i was shocked." and both the girls just burst out laughing

"Mimi, i am sorry about whatever happened with andre. I know you really loved him." said rose

"Its okay rosie," said mia hoping she would react to her choice of nickname

"lets go to out next class, Animal behaviour 101." said rose excitedly

Mia was less excited about this class because she didn't wanna face her brother and tell him about andre. for the first time in a really long time Mia was the one fidgeting while rose was the one talking excitedly about classes. Seeing rose so relaxed right now made her wonder and think about the old days when she was friends with someone a lot like rose but not nerdy, confidant of herself and excited about pranks,dates and alcohol. She compared the two ad found that they were exact opposites of each other.

that brought her to think about Vasilissa Dragomir, one of mia's closest friends and the one who introduced her to andre. She didn;t balme lissa, it wasn't her fault, she was in fact one of the most kindest royals she had ever met unlike her older brother.

Rose on the other hand was usually not that talkitive, in her 18 years of life she had seen things that were not meant for and innocent teenager like her. She used to hate studying until the last year when she decided that she needed to pull her act together to do her parents proud. at 16 years of age she had seen her friend brutally murdered, at 15 her best friend's parents die before her eyes, and a lot more, these events had traumatized her and changed her completely

after a whole day of sneaking in college to avoid adrian and eddie the girls decided to head home it was after all a tiring and eventful day.

* * *

**so 2 chapters in one day...**

**thats a record for me anyhow for all those who guessed it was lissa sorry for disappointing you, lissa has a major role in this and i did not make rose avery's guardian**

** review same condition as last time and next chapter will be more dimitri oriented, i cant have you guys discovering rose's secret as yet and if you have guessed it feel free to write it in your reviews.**

**the little white box is waiting for you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**i may make some mistakes in using some proverbs and stuff. Even though English is my preferred language of communication, its not my mother tongue and i may just translate some proverbs and write them so please don't mind it**

**Thanks for all the support and the reviews. keep commenting and try to keep the flames on a down low(not that there are any flames) so yeah here goes**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dimitri came back home that day and he couldn't help but think about the strange morning discussion between adrian and eddie so before Adrian left dimitri decided to ask him about it

D: Hey adrian can i talk to you

A: yo bro, whats up?

D: why does eddie hate you?

A: Its complicated

D: i'm sure i can keep up

A: okay so when i was at , there was a student she was 14 and i was 17 when we first dated and then broke up. two years later i was sent back to St.V's to teach Vasilissa Dragomir about spirit. She was Lissa's best friend and we still liked each other a lot.

D: so lemme get this straight you were i love with your students best friend... ooooo-kay go on

A: yeah, since i was a teacher and a moroi, we tried to stay away from each other but we couldn't and this girl was eddies friend

D: so eddie hates you because you broke his friends heart, that seems harsh unless you impregnated her and left (jokingly)

A: Thats not exactly possible

D:what do you mean not exactly possible? are you impotent?

A: Jeez, god no. we never had sex, we got close a few times but it never happened.

D:lost your touch brother

A: she was 17 for gods sake

D:how old were you when you first had sex?

A: i was 16 unlike you who boasts about his first being at 14years, which i still don't believe

D: believe it bro, and i know you are still hiding something

A: trust me D, you don't wanna know

D:Just tell me why you broke up with her, you sound like you really loved her

A: I did, i loved her a lot but aunt tatiana and my mother made me break up with her

D: how can they threaten you into breaking up with someone?

A: They threatened her career and i knew how much being a guardian mattered to her so i broke things off for good

D: she was a novice?(shocked)

A: yeah...(gets lost in his memories) She was a great novice, understood her duties, understood why we couldn't be together, she was fierce, loyal and extremely fiesty. she love playing pranks but knew her limits, she was perfection.

D: wow never thought i would see the day my brother gets all dewey eyed for a any girl

A: i loved her very much, i still kind of do but its not the same as it was two years ago and i have now moved on

D: hmm i believe you

*PHONE RINGS*

A:hey babe, how are you?... yeah i shall meet you at 7... i promise i wont be late... ok ok, i'm leaving in 15 min... love you too.

D: you certainly have moved on

A:(laughs) yeah i guess i have, anyhow i will see you soon, take care bro...

Adrian left and after this and even though it was tempting Dimitri did not ask Eddie why he hated adrian. Instead he and eddie discussed their schedule for the next week and then Dimitri decided to visit the feeder room in one of the buildings on campus, it was the building where Ivan, Mia, Alberta, Avery, Rose, a few other moroi, dhampirs, and some humans lived.

Rose was getting late to get to her job interview, she was busy reading and was running down the stairs.

Dimitri was busy texting and was not paying attention to his surroundings.

And BAM, they collided and rose ended on top of Dimitri with her books scattered and Dimitri's phone decided to separate itself from the battery and the back cover.

"Are you blind?" is the first thing rose said, she didn't know what was it about Dimitri that made her so pissed off and made her scream at him, she normally was quite around everyone except Mia.

"I could ask you the same thing nerdy-bitch." he replied equally angrily even though he was far from angry, if anything he was surprised.

she was still wearing he baggy sweat shirt and sweat pants

they both got up shouted a few more insults to each other, hers about him being arrogant and rude, his about her being a nerdy bitch.

afterwards, she went for her interview but didn't get the job and he went to see the feeders. on his way out he met Tanya Smith, one of the many girls he slept with, she was probably the only one with whom he slept with more than twice without being in a relationship

"do you want to come upstairs to my apartment for a quick drink?" she asked seductively.

"sure, why not," he replied.

He didn't get much sex this summer because he was with avery so he was quite eager and he complied.

**[i don't write lemons but if you guys really want i will write a few lemons]**

When he was coming out he didn't realize how late it was, maybe he should have called eddie to come pick him up or spend the night at ivan's because even Ivan lived in this building, he was just too dazed and blissed out to realize anything.

it was dark probably 10-11 p.m he was getting into the car when suddenly somone touched his shoulder, he turned around to find himself staring into a pair of eyes with red rings around their irises...

**[yeah I'm evil...just kidding this is where i wanted to end this chapter but someone convinced me to write a little more]**

"AH" he screamed but there was no one around to hear him and suddenly he felt really stupid about not telling either of his guardian about where he was going. suddenly he was surrounded by 5 strigoi

"hmm, a royal moroi... haven't had an Ivashkov in aged." snarled one

Dimitri concentrated really hard on the spells he and his friend Tasha had found about offensive magic and managed to incinerate one of them but he was losing too much energy, just then a person, dressed in all black, wearing black pants, black shirt, a black hood, a black leather jacket and high heeled boots came and started fighting the strigoi. She had a silver stake so he realized she must be a guardian, she also had long black hair (or so it seemed) tied up in a high ponytail on top of her head. she managed to stake 2 strigoi within a record time of just 5 minutes. when she was fighting her third strigoi, a fourth one just tried to attack her from the back, Dimitri saw this and started burning this one, giving her enough time to stake no. 3 and no. 4.

"you should head back inside, within the wards." she said in an emotionless voice. she then took out a black rose with lots of thorns and dropped it next to the bodies

she took out a cell phone and dialed a number and said

"sydney, its ubiytsa, the moroi building on campus... yes, Dimitri Belikov was here, he burned up 2 i staked 3, yes i'm leaving...no tell him to go away and i dont wanna talk to him." he heard her talking on the phone.

In the moonlight he now looked and realized she had beautiful brown hair he never saw her face as she turned around and left him in the alley. he didn't even get time to thank her, he then realized what ubiytsa meant, it was the russian word for slayer.

The slayer, was an urban legend to motivate kids and scare off strigoi. Apparently he was a rogue vigilante who had over 200 kills within the last 2 years of his existence. Apparently he was a SHE. Dimitri was baffled and decided to head over to Ivan's and call eddie from there and tell him that he was not coming home tonight.

* * *

**review,review, review**

**can anyone guess who adrian was in love with and who he is in love with now...**

**also anything about the slayer...**

**oh and i'm also looking for a beta reader for this and Love,Life,dreams and high schol so if anyone wants to volunteer they can PM me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

In the moonlight he now looked and realized she had beautiful brown hair he never saw her face as she turned around and left him in the alley. H didn't even get time to thank her, he then realized what ubiytsa meant, it was the Russian word for slayer.

The slayer, was an urban legend to motivate kids and scare off strigoi. Apparently he was a rogue vigilante who had over 200 kills within the last 2 years of his existence. Apparently he was a SHE. Dimitri was baffled and decided to head over to Ivan's and call Eddie from there and tell him that he was not coming home tonight.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After his strange come across with the mysterious slayer, he climbed the familiar stairs in the building to Ivan's place, he took out his spare key and entered, there he saw Ivan in the middle of a heated discussion with Mia.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm interrupting something." He said and smiled apologetically

"Hey dimka, long time. How are you here? At this time?" said Ivan in a warm but slightly nervous voice

"Man, I really didn't wanna intrude but I am stuck here, I came to the feeders and hen spent some time with Tanya Smith by the time I left I didn't realize how late it was and I decided to come here." He said leaving out the part about the strigoi

"Can I ask dimi, why are your clothes muddy and why does it look like you were in a fight?" asked Mia

"Oh uh I went outside and a few strigoi attacked me but I burnt them." He again told them he partial truth because he didn't want to sound crazy by mentioning the urban legend about the ubiytsa or the slayer especially the part about it being a woman.

"Oh okay, do you want a drink?" asked Ivan believing him

"Sure, I'll get a beer from the fridge." Said Dimitri leaving the siblings in the living room

"But, Ivan I really wanna go..." came Mia's voice from the living room

"No buts, Mia, you heard him there are strigoi out there."

"But he killed them." Said Mia

"There can be more out there." He said, "Plus rose should be home soon, didn't you have a date with the notebook, Vodka, Pop corn and Ice cream"

"But going out is better than that." Said Mia

"Mia stop whining and go to your room or should I get Bertie to lock you up." Ivan said threatening her

"You wouldn't dare." Mia looked frightened

"Oh, yes I would."said Ivan menacingly

Then the banging of a room door was heard

"Sorry about her, she can act very childish sometimes." Ivan came to the kitchen to grab a beer for himself.

"She is just 18, let her be." said Dimitri

"You are right but she wanted to go clubbing right now, even after you were just attacked." Said Ivan, completely annoyed with his little sister at being so naive

"Ivan, relax. If you don't mind me asking who is the Rose that you were talking about?" asked Dimitri

"Rose is Mia's friend and room mate." Replied Ivan

* * *

**hmmm is it just that or is rose someone else...  
sorry I cannot write any more... fresh out of ideas  
i would love to hear some more theories about rose...**

**I will try to update soon but do not count on it**

**also please tell me if any of you want to see Lissa, Sydney, more of adrian and christian in the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

"Ivan, relax. If you don't mind me asking who is the Rose that you were talking about?" asked Dimitri

"Rose is Mia's friend and room mate." Replied Ivan

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rose knew it was getting late and that she had to hurry back to the apartment otherwise Mia would insist on going clubbing and getting drunk to heal her broken heart. Rose on the other hand did not want to get drunk on their second day of college. So she quickly grabbed a tub of Ben&Jerry's Cookies-n-cream ice cream and rushed back.

She was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

She somehow liked to dress simply rather than provocatively like most girls did. No one really understood why rose liked to hide her beauty except for maybe her old best friend she used to understand Rose perfectly until she got herself a boyfriend and her brother started behaving like an asshole.

She rushed back inside ran up to her apartment, unlocked the door quietly, snuck into her room changed back into her cute tinkerbell pyjamas**(pic on profile)** and went to mia's room where Mia was already waiting for her dressed in her hello kitty pyjamas.**(pic o profile)**

The best friends had a heart break ritual of watching a chick-flick romantic movie with ice cream and vodka whenever any of them was suffering. Although the third wasn't here with them, the other two girls missed her terribly, she was such a fun person to be around when drunk.

"Hey Rosie I didn't here you come in, can you please ask Ivan to give you a bottle of Vodka i forgot it outside." Said Mia. Rose knew that Mia was really heart broken thats why she listened and headed outside.

"Quiet as ever, Rose, I didn't even hear you come inside." Mused slightly tipsy Ivan.

"Oh, you know me, I like it when things are quiet." She said mysteriously.

"Rose is that blood on your leg, Christ woman you never take care of yourself." Said Ivan exasperatedly

"Oh, I didn't notice, I must have gotten it when i fell down on the street," She said nonchalantly.

Dimitri noticed this too and was curiously listening to the exchange between the royal and the human.

"I barely have any hand-eye coordination." Rose justified.

"Thats true." said Ivan thoughtfully

"Anyhow, Ivan, I wanted to ask you where the Vodka was, you know for the movie?" she asked.

"here" he said handing her a bottle of his favourite vodka

Rose took the bottle thanked Ivan and headed back to the room.

"She is really cute." said Dimitri

"Dimka, don't." said Ivan warningly

"What?! I haven't done anything I was merely commenting that she is cute and those curves are to die for." He replied with a wolfish smile

"exactly this, she does not need this. Don't hit on her man or you are going to be the one to suffer."

"Ivan, I have not done anything..." yet dimitri added in his mind.

He was completely beguiled by how different she looked now in her pj's than in class in baggy sweats.

"yet" iavn finished for him

"Dimka, she has been through a lot for an 18 year old, leave her alone, seriously." Said Ivan

"What, you want her all to yourself, why didn't you say so before, i would never hit on my best friend's girl." said dimitri

"Dimitri you are such a pig." said Mia from the door. Dimitri seriously hoped Roza had not heard him

Hmmm roza, thats a nice name he wondered to himself

"She is a sister to me and she is beautiful but i am not a pig like you." said Ivan

"Dimi leave her alone, she has many demons of her own, she does not need yours too." Said Mia.

he decided to back off for now but he was suddenly very intrigued by the brown haired cute little nerd. He wanted her and he would have her, after all no women who liked men could ever resist his charms

Challenge Accepted he thought to himself.

* * *

**Okay another short chapter sorry...**

**any how the pics to mia and rose's pj's are on my profile check them out and feel free to express your thoughts**

**i will hopefully ud soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner... I just finished my mid term exams and was busy with relaxing too much (sounds lame, I know) I will try to update faster now and here is the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Light flooded through the windows of Mia's room waking the two girls up. Considering the fact that they had been drinking last night, neither of the was too hung over.

"Morning bitch." Said Mia to rose.

"Morning" replied rose sleepily and sulkily. Anyone who had ever known rose knew that she was in no way a morning person. She liked to sleep in and stay lazily in bed all day, watching movies or reading and munching on some chips or popcorn but unfortunately "Duty Calls. She had a duty to her teachers to attend classes.

Both girls went outside to grab some food.

Mia, her usual happy and perky self in the morning and Rose, sulky and sleepy.

"Hey nerdy, I thought you would be excited for college." Said Dimitri from the living room, happily eating chocolate donuts

Mia giggled at this and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, if there is anything Rose likes more than studying, its sleeping and anything more than sleeping, is chocolate donuts and she would be pissed to see that someone finished them." Whispered Mia.

"MIMI, WHERE ARE MY DONUTS" screamed rose.

"Rose, they are here." Mia replied pointing towards Dimitri.

Rose entered the room, snatched the box from Dimitri and left the room, making Mia and Ivan laugh really hard.

"What the fuck was that?" said Dimitri, completely bewildered by rose's behaviour. She is the shy studious person outside the apartment and around other people but in here she is feisty, friendly, cute and adorable. Adorable... Where the hell did that come from? He wonders, What is she doing to him and he barely knows her. There is also the issue of the slayer, she was captivating, the way she saved him, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He never believed that fighting or killing strigoi could ever be elegant but she was graceful even while making the kills.

"Dimka, don't you have an early morning class today?" said Ivan bringing him out of his inner musings

"черт возьми, I totally forgot."**{fucking hell}** said Dimitri before literally flying out the door.

The royal found his royal guardian on campus waiting for him right outside the economics 305 classroom.

"Dimitri, where were you?" said Eddie

"Long story short, I hooked up with an ex of mine, it got late strigoi attacked, I went to Ivan's and slept there. My phone is broken so I couldn't call you." Said the Russian while entering the class room.

"Wait, how many strigoi and tell me the full story." Demanded Eddie, as Dimitri's guardian he had a full right to know these things.

"After class Eddie." Said Dimitri

"Since when do you care about class." Replied Eddie

"I don't care about class but I dot want the poor humans to over hear and have a heart attack." Said Dimitri giving Eddie a look that clearly said topic closed

"What ever, my lord." Said Eddie in a mocking tone

After the class Dimitri knew he had to tell Eddie so that Eddie could protect Dimitri better.

"So yesterday after Adrian left I decided to head to the feeders, the one in the building where Ivan Zeklos lives. On the way back I saw my ex Tanya and she invited me upstairs and we hooked up. Later on, while I was heading home I didn't realize how late it was and 5 Strigoi attacked me, I fought them and was able to burn off two he other three were killed by a mysterious woman wearing black. She seemed like a dhampir, so she could be any one's guardian from over here." Explained Dimitri in one go.

"And where was you phone in all of this?" Asked Eddie, keeping his tone and face neutral and controlled just like any other guardian.

"oh yeah about that, I bumped into little miss clumsy nerd and broke my phone." Said Dimitri instantly thinking about rose in her black tinker bell pj's last night and this morning. He liked her but he was so not telling Eddie that, it was his own dirty little secret for now.

"Little miss clumsy nerd?" at this even the guardian couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah she is in my psychology class, speaking of which i should be heading there now, I don't want to get late again or my teacher will kill me regardless of the fact that i am the queen's nephew and she is a guardian." Said dimitri walking towards his Psychology class

"Wait, you have a guardian for a teacher who is NOT afraid of your social status, Man I would like to meet her." Said Eddie

"Sure come after class and I will introduce you to her." Said Dimitri leaving for class and going over his course of action for the psychology class.

"Hey Mia, where is Little miss nerd?" Dimitri asked Mia after entering the class and not finding Rose.

"Don't call her that and she is talking to bertie about extra credit or something." Replied Mia

"Bertie? She seriously lets you call her that? Wow!" Exclaimed Dimitri in disbelief that the fierce woman allowed Mia to call her that.

"She was my mom's friend so I'm special and allowed to call her anything and so I rose." Said Mia trying to sound snobbish and bitchy.

"Thanks bertie, I really appreciate this." Said rose entering the class room with Alberta. She said it so slowly that no one in the class could pick up on it except for the two moroi.

"extra-credit assignments already, its not even been a week since college started." Said Dimitri

"Some people actually like to work." Said rose in her holier-than-thou voice.

"So you mean to say that I don't do my own work? How would you know that?" He said appalled by her judgements.

"I know people like you, you all are the same, playboys, not thankful to anyone, having more money than common sense. You know exactly like what you are raised to be." Said rose remembering a few of her ex-boyfriends

"Woah. Where did all that come from? Aw poor baby still dealing with heart break." Said Dimitri nonchalantly, he put a mask of indifference but was very curious about why this girl hated rich guys when she was fine with Mia and Ivan.

"You know nothing." Said rose.

"So tell me." Challenged Dimitri raising one eyebrow

"why exactly would I do that?" Fired rose trying to raise one eyebrow but failing miserably.

"Rose, Dimitri can you both please continue this discussion after class." Said Alberta

"How did she even hear us." Whispered Rose to Mia

"Don't ask." Said Mia clearly knowing the answer to that being Alberta's superior guardian senses.

"Hey Rose, don't tell me anything now you can tell me over coffee." Dimitri said leaning back towards Rose.

"I don't drink coffee." Said Rose

"oh, tea then." Said Dimitri

"Nope no tea no coffee." Said rose

"Alright Drama queen why don't I take you to watch a Movie." Said Dimitri

"I hate movies." Said Rose clearly lying

"You are lying." Said Dimitri

"No, I'm not."

"If I remember correctly You were watching movies lat night." Said Dimitri

Rose flushed before replying "I don't like watching movies with you."

"You have never watched a movie with me." He said flirtatiously

"And I never will watch a movie with you." Said Rose.

"Enough you two, one more time and you are out of class." Said Alberta

This shut both of them up for the rest of the class.

"Черт возьми" **{God damn it}** thought Dimitri he was failing miserably at asking her out. No other girl ever rejected Dimitri, be it Moroi, Dhampir or another human like Rose

"So, he asked you out?" asked Mia on leaving the class.

"yeah, to coffee, tea and a movie." Said Rose

"I heard." Said Mia

"you did? How? Never mind." Said rose.

"yeah and since when do you not like coffee or movies?" Asked Mia knowing that Rose couldn't function without coffee even if she tried.

"Since he asked me to them, I stil like them and what he does not know can not hurt him." Said Rose with a shrug.

"I can't believe you turned him down, I mean he is totally your type." Said Mia

"My type? If by my type you mean total ass hole then I agree." Said Rose

"You may be attracted to ass holes Rose, but I meant otherwise, He is tall, slightly Tan, he has an accent and that smile is to die for." Said Mia

"well, I am here to complete my education and not to fall for snobbish, rich, Russian playboys." Said rose

"oh but you didn't deny that you are attracted to him?" Said Mia raising an eyebrow.

"Can everyone except me do that," groaned rose."UGH"

"aw don't worry your Russian god will show you." Said Mia

MY-russian-GOD" said rose, "What the hell do you mean by that."

"Nothing rose nothing." Said Mia still smirking.

Rose knew that Mia was right, She was attracted to Dimitri and knew that he was different from other rich Moroi playboys but she had a duty here, a duty to Mia. The duty of protecting Mia, of valuing Mia's life above her own. After all she was Mia's guardian.

* * *

**Okay so now yo all know a little more about rose what do you think**

**I know a lot of you wanted rose to be human but that was not possible**

**Okay a deal with you guys 5 reviews and rose dimitri go on their first date in the next chapter 10 reviews they have their first kiss and tell me if any of you want lemons, i haven't ever written any but i am willing to try**

**also rose and mia's everyday clothes and the slayers outfit have been posted to my profile**

**excuse my russian if it is wrong, i use google translate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_~One Month later~_

Things in the city of Baia were now stable. There were no more strigoi attacks and all the moroi and the dhampirs felt safer. Dimitri had asked Rose out on a date every day and Rose without fail had rejected him without thinking twice. No girl before Rose had ever rejected Dimitri and for a moment he had begun to doubt himself and his skill at picking up women and he was in actuality very proud when his skill worked on 8 different women in one week. The only problem was that the one girl he wanted always refused him.  
Dimitri was not the only one who wondered how Rose rejected him so easily, Mia also wondered how Rose ever did it. Mia knew Dimitri was exactly Rose's type, accent...check; tall...check; hot...check; cocky...check but Rose seemed to have no problem in ignoring all his efforts. Maybe, Mia wondered, that rose was scared of breaking her heart again even though she was the one to pull the plug on her last and only proper relationship it had hurt her a lot. No, he ex never betrayed her or cheated on her or vice-versa, they both were really good together but outside forces didn't want them together and caused too much drama. Rose hated the drama so she broke it off and it hurt them. Later on they realized that it was for the best and the last time they parted they parted as really good friends.

Rose on the other hand knew why she had to reject Dimitri, not that she wasn't attracted to him, she was but she had t do it for Mia. She couldn't lose focus and needed to concentrate on protecting Mia not another moroi playboy who had more money than common sense. She knew that the Queen would not be happy with her and would end up exiling her and her career was far more important to her than any attractive guy. What she couldn't understand was why someone like Dimitri would be interested in her.  
She didn't have self esteem issues or any doubt of her beauty but she had done her best to avoid any attention. She was not beautiful but the way that Dimitri looked at her was still unnerving.  
So this day one month after college started Rose and Mia got their invites to Dimitri Belikov's Annual Start of School Bash. This party marked the beginning of the party season in UB. Both girls had much organizing to do; Rose had to organize Mia's safety and Mia had to organize their outfits. Rose couldn't care less about what she was wearing as long as it was jeans or leggings along with a jacket or a coat to carry the weapons, Mia on the other hand worked very hard to chose the perfect dress for herself and Rose so hat they could easily climb the popularity ladder at BU.

"Mimi, Alberta and I need to have a word with Ivan's and Dimitri's guardians before the party, we need to take preventive measures after all there is 1 royal and two half royals here." Said Rose.  
"Rose, are you sure you want to expose yourself as my guardian, I mean only Bertie and Ivan know about that." Said Mia reminding Rose of one of her secrets.  
"If not me then Alberta, Dimitri knows she is your guardian, she can confront him after class and ask him to send his guardian over to our place where she can debrief him and Ivan's guardian after discussing with e of course." Said Rose in her no-bullshit guardian voice.

"Okay guardian Ma-Hathaway." Said Mia while correcting herself.  
"Don't say anything in front of Dimitri about my name or my species, please Mia I'm begging you." Said Rose

"Geez, Mazur, relax." Said Mia falling into her old habit of calling Rose by her surname.  
"Really, Mia please, there is a reason I changed my name from Rosemarie Mazur to simple Rose Hathaway. So please, call me Rose only." Said Rose. She had a notorious reputation in the moroi world for being the Mobster and a Human's daughter.

The infamous mobster of the Moroi world, Ibrahim Mazur went on business to Scotland, there he met the charming, redhead human, Janine Hathaway. She was very beautiful with red brown curly hair, sparkling blue eyes, slightly tan skin and a killer smile. He tried to stay away from her but fate had other plans, so he married her and a year later Rose was born with her mother's features, her father's eyes and hair. People knew who Rosemarie Mazur was but they didn't know what she looked like, So rose shortened her hated first name and adopted her mother's maiden name and became Rose Hathaway.  
Rose's father spoilt her with everything she wanted and her mother spoilt her with affection. Rose was an only child, not because her parents didn't want more kids or that they weren't in love anymore but because they couldn't have anymore kids. After a while, her mother's affection turned into resentment and her father became too busy with his work to notice how Janine treated rose. Rose spent the first 14 years of her life at home with her resentful mother who treated rose like a second class citizen and a father who was so busy at work that he barely noticed his daughter's unhappiness. At age 14 Rose decided to leave for St. Vladmir's academy for Moroi and Dhampir students and enroll in their boarding school. Rose ambition was to become a guardian and save royal moroi from strigoi. She knew that it was a difficult life but even at age 14 she was ready to sacrifice a lot for it.

* * *

**So we have more about rose and her family history, I know this chapter was supposed to focus more on Rose and Dimitri but it barely has anything about their relationship, I just thought i should tell you more about rose and next chapter will probably have some Rose Dimka moments and maybe even some more of Eddie and Adrian. I have one question for you though, how many of you want Lissa/christian in this story?**

**review and tell me, the more reviews I get the more I am tempted to write quicker...**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note  
I'm sorry guys but I might not be able to upload the next chapter really soon  
I have my SAT's coming up and i don't really know how long wil it be till I get enough time to compose a chapter and post it  
I am not giving up on this story and will try to update soon  
And I will continue this story even after the VA contest ends

Love you all and don't give up hope on me please


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Dimitri was busy preparing for his party, this party set the standard for all parties. He was busy setting drinks, food and decor so he left the guardians and wards for Eddie to manage. He also told Eddie that another guardian wanted to talk to him about the security and the wards, so he gave Eddie Mia's address.

Alberta was waiting for Eddie at the Zeklos' apartment to brief him about the security procedures for Mia and Ivan, set by Rose. Rose was like a daughter to Alberta, and she was very proud of Rose for never giving up. She respected rose enough to take orders from her, she knew that rose will never do anything to compromise the safety of her moroi. That's just how rose was, others life especially Mia's or Ivan's were always more important to her than her own. She, therefore, planned out all the security arrangements with Alberta and left Alberta to tell Dimitri's guardian.

Eddie entered the apartment pulling Alberta out of her thoughts. To say that he surprised to see her would be an understatement.

"Guardian Petrov, Edison Castile reporting for duty." He said formally hiding his shock behind his guardian mask.

"Guardian Castile, I realize that you are in charge of all security procedures regarding Lord Belikov's party but i need to guarantee the security for my charge more than anyone else so I would ask you to go over these and compare them so that the necessary arrangements can be made." She replied equally formally.

Eddie sat there for a while going over each strategy and plan carefully. His face does not show any emotion but his head is filled with questions.

All of a sudden he speaks up, "Where is she?" Alberta knows who he is asking about and he knows that Alberta knows.

"I don't know who you are talking about" but she lies hoping that he will not realize it.

"Don't lie to me, I have worked with her before and I know ho she works." He is adamant.

"I honestly do not have any idea who you are talking about, Guardian Castile so it will be better if you just go through the files and leave." She can't let him know.

He knows that she is lying but plays along hoping that the person he is waiting to see will just give him a break and stop playing games. They were best friends since age 5 anyway. He still decided to wait for her.

* * *

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY MAZUR Don't you dare runaway from me." Shouted Mia as Rose walked away from Mia's shiny new car, courtesy of her father.** [pic on profile]**

"MIA not so loudly." Said Rose flinching at the usage of her full name. "Someone could hear you."

"Then you better get your ass in here and tell me what happened." Said Mia, sensing rose's bad mood the whole time.

"I got a letter today, from Dre." Said rose hearing that name, Mia paled.

"What does he want?" asked Mia composing herself

"It had an invite" Said Rose

"Rose you are killing me just tell me what happened."

"It was an invite to his engagement to Sonya Ivashkov and the letter said he was sorry for you."

"He is an ass but Sonya Ivashkov, I thought he had better taste than that."

"Yeah tell me about it any how its on the same day as Dimitri's party so I guess I won't be going."

"You will be going. You should see him you were friends."

"Fine but you will be coming with me as my guest and I already told him that I am bringing someone." Rose said mentally rejoicing that she got out of the party also got Mia to go to the party with her. Mia groaned but didn't say anything.

* * *

Dimitri scowled looking at the Invite in his hand and couldn't believe his misfortune when he learnt that the party he was waiting for to seduce rose would not be happening and he would never get to see how rose would look in a set of nice clothes or things other than dirty, old and baggy sweats and track suits.

His sister not only denounced the belikov name but was also getting engaged to man whore Andre Dragomir.

He was furious with his sister right now but he knew he had to leave so he started packing his bags.

* * *

"Guardian Castile you don't know what you are talking about, I am Lady Rinaldi's head guardian."

"Enough mother stop lying to me, I have known her since we were both 5 and i know her plans and strategies so stop it." He screams finally acknowledging that the woman in front of him is the woman that gave birth to him and raised him for 18 years.

* * *

**I know its late but i am sorry**

**I really don't know when the next chapter will be up but I promise you that the next chapter will be more focused on rose and Dimitri rather than everyone else around them**

**Review please it really helps with quicker and longer chapters**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its not a chapter but i really need some help  
I really need a beta reader for all three of my stories, so if there is anyone willing please let me know, you can PM me or even just review  
please guys some help


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for being so late. A huge thanks you to my beta Mori Belicov Hathaway without whom I wouldn't be updating today. She helped me get over a huge writers block. So cheers Mori…**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Mia, you have to go, you need to show the bastard exactly what he's missing." Said Rose

"But Rose-" Started Mia

"Amelia Rinaldi Zeklos, stop giving me excuses and get your lazy ass to start packing, we have to leave in a couple of hours, chop chop." Commanded Rose. She knew Mia didn't want to go but she needed some moral support to face her old life and be Rosemarie Mazur for just one night.

"Fine Mom but do I have to be in this dress" complained Mia.

"Yes you do, it's a beautiful dress." Said Rose.

"But it's all white and I'm not the one getting married." Said Mia

"Yes, You have to show him that you look prettier in white than any other full fledged royal slut does. Plus this is not the wedding; it's a lame-ass engagement masquerade ball thingy. I mean who does that." Said Rose.

Mia giggled at this and started packing her things.

* * *

Meanwhile, in court, a masquerade ball was being set up at the Ivashkov Estate.

"The prodigal returns." Sneered Nathan Ivashkov at the sight of his oldest son Dimitri enters the estate along with his guardians.

"Good to see you too, Dad." Replied the 6 ft. 7 man with equal sarcasm.

It was no secret that the father and son didn't get along well. Nathan was too interfering for Dimitri's tastes but put up with him for sisters' sake.

"So the prodigal returns." Says Adrian Ivashkov, with no hint of animosity, just a playful jab at his older brother.

"Says the one wasting away his life at the disposal of dear old Daddy." Says Dimitri with the same playful tone that his brother used.

Both the brothers grinned at each other before enveloping each other in a man-hug.

"God, I'm glad you're here, Sonya is driving everyone nuts." Says Adrian before leading Dimitri up the stairs towards their sister's room.

"Oh man I'm so not looking forward to that. You know I had to cancel my party for this." Whines Dimitri.

"You can throw parties anytime you want. Unless it was a special party." Says Adrian with a wink.

"Not this party, I almost had her, you know and now she's gone. Poof." Says Dimitri with a vanishing gesture.

"Bro, seriously, since when have you "almost" had a girl, you either have her or you don't. Secondly stop being an overdramatic chick." Says Adrian with disdain.

"I have been asking myself that for the last one month. Sometimes she's into me and flirting other times she's lecturing me about how important it is to pay attention in class.I swear, she can be the most annoying human I've ever met… " Says Dimitri

"She's human!" Exclaims Adrian.

"Yeah. She's in my psyche class." Says Dimitri

"Dimka, since when do you go to class especially psyche class."

"Since I found out that the teacher was Alberta Petrov, Mia's Guardian." Says Dimitri

"Mia as in Mia Rinaldi, Ivan's sister. How the hell did you become friends with her?" Screams a shocked Adrian.

"Keep your voice down, and she's also in my psyche class with Roza." Says Dimitri

"Rosa is she Mexican or something." Says Adrian

"Umm, no, her name's not really Roza, I just call her that because it bugs her." Says Dimitri, getting a little embarrassed now.

"Seriously Dimitri are you in middle school, trying to get the girl by being mean to her is not going to work here." Says Adrian.

"That is so not why I do that, she looks really hot and fierce when she's mad at something otherwise she just looks nerdy and timid. She looks like the damsel in distress most of the times but when she's mad or when Mia's sad she gets this fierce protective look in her eyes that drives away her shyness and makes her looks like an avenging angel. Absolutely Beautiful." Says Dimitri getting a faraway look.

"Wow dude, who are you and what have you done to my asshole of an older brother?" Asks Adrian. He realized that Dimitri might be falling for this girl. He knew that this relationship would have terrible consequences.

"Shut up Adrian." Says Dimitri

"No dude, you seriously need to get laid or you will totally end up falling for this girl, even more than you already have." Says Adrian trying to help his brother.

"I haven't fallen for her." Says Dimitri trying to convince himself

"Bro, who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Says Adrian.

"Oh shit, I seriously need to get laid tonight."

* * *

**So what do you guys think, Dimitri falling for Rose, is it too early for that. Next chapter will be the Engagement party. Links to Rose and Mia's dresses and masks are on my profile.**

**Review if you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

Andre Dragomir stood in front of a mirror in his room fixing his tuxedo one last time before making a grand entrance with his blushing bride-to-be. He grimaced at the thought of being married at the tender age of 20. He believed he was too young to get married especially if it wasn't for love. An old picture album was kept on his dressing table; he picked it up and started browsing through it.

Ah, amazing old memories. He thought to himself. He had some amazing memories at St. Vladimir's Academy for Moroi and Dhampir children. One particular picture caught his attention. It had 9 people in in, his sister Vasilisa (Lissa), her two best friends Rosemarie Mazur and Mia Rinaldi; Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford, the goofs; Natalie, the royal bitch; Adrian Ivashkov, the Spirit teacher and Rose's boyfriend; Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend and him. Their other friend Meredith was the photographer in the gang. Andre missed all his friends. Especially Mia.

He felt angry at that thought, he didn't want to marry Sonya Ivashkov, and rumor has it that she was a typical snobby royal like Natalie. He had also heard about her brother leaving court and the Royal Rat Race altogether. Now, that was something that Andre admired. He had always wanted to leave but found himself staying behind for his sister. He was also important on the Moroi council being the older one of the 2 Dragomirs. Prince Andre Dragomir, it has a nice ring to it; he thought to himself bitterly.

"Andre I hope you are ready, one more call from Sonya and I swear I will kill her or compel her to jump into the ocean." Said Lissa making Andre chuckle. He knew Lissa was capable of doing both;physically, she was trained in combat to defend herself against a strigoi and she was a spirit user with uber-compulsion abilities.

Outside the Dragomir Manor, Christian Ozera stood outside his limo waiting for Lissa. Lissa was wearing a beautiful silk gown in a jade green color to match her eyes, her long blonde hair was done up in curls and they gracefully fell over her shoulders. She had dragon clips in her hair that belonged to her grandmother and were symbolic of her family and its pride.

Andre was in a separate limo; he would be heading to the Ivashkov Estate before going to the palace. Sonya was the Queen's great niece so the queen had been generous enough to lend her Royal Ballroom for this event.

Soon enough they were standing outside the Ivashkov Estate. Andre braced himself for all the lovely compliments he would have to pay his fiancé. He stepped outside the Limo to act like a gentleman and let the lady enter. He saw her and was actually speechless; she was stunning. Sonya looked absolutely stunning in a golden bodice with a matching mask. Her chocolate brown eyes were perfect underneath the mask and her light brown hair was pulled up in a beautiful up do.

"You look stunning." Said Andre taking her hand and leading her into the limo.

"Thank you. Your tie is crooked." She said before sliding forward and fixing his tie, along with giving him a view of her cleavage through her gown.

Dimitri looked as his sister disappeared behind the doors of the limo. He was flying solo tonight. He was not in the mood to bring a date just to please his aunt. Adrian was in a similar mood but he was still escorting his little sister Viktoria. Viktoria, unlike Sonya, was a very compassionate person. She was outgoing, yet at the same time timid and shy. She was just 17 years old but looked absolutely beautiful. She, like Dimitri and Sonya had inherited their mother's chocolate brown eyes. She also got along pretty well with both her brothers and they too were very protective of her. She was wearing a Silver gown with a matching silver mask.

Dimitri and Adrian shared a look that clearly meant that the two of them would spend this evening discouraging any male attention that their sister would unintentionally attract.

Speaking about unintentionally attracting attention, Mia was not doing great either. She was waiting for Rose to show up while sipping champagne. Rose had told her that she would meet Mia there but hadn't showed up as of yet.

Mia stood there next to some old friends from the academy, idly gossiping about the happenings at court and the lives of the rich and the famous when Aaron, her first boyfriend, showed up.

"Aaron, how are you?" Asked Camille.

"Hey, Cam, I'm good, how are you? And aren't you going to introduce your gorgeous friend?" Asked Aaron.

"Oh Aaron, but you already know Mia." Said Camille.

"Mia, wow, you look absolutely gorgeous." Said an absolutely stunned Aaron.

"Thank you Ar, you look great too." Said Mia.

While Mia was catching up with her ex-boyfriend, Andre Dragomir was watching her and feeling like punching Aaron just for talking to her. Mia looked beautiful, a vision in white, reminding him that it was supposed to be her on his arm and not slutty Sonya. Andre couldn't stop looking at Mia, he knew that she loved him but he had been too busy to notice. She had always loved him, even when he was with Natalie, but Natalie had fucked him over. She told him that she loved him, made him fall in love with her only to turn strigoi to fulfill her father's wishes. Rose killed her when she attacked him and he was forever grateful to her. Even though he should hate her, he couldn't, Rose freed Natalie's soul and ended Victor's control over his daughter's life.

"Andre Dragomir, I hope you haven't forgotten me." Said an all too familiar voice. The voice belonged to a dark haired beauty in a blue mask and blue gown. Her sultry smile lit up her face and her dark; Kohl rimmed eyes made her look exotic.

* * *

**Next chapter will have more of the masquerade ball and Rose Dimitri moments too... Review if you like it, they mean a lot and motivate me to write quickly. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously**

**"Andre Dragomir, I hope you haven't forgotten me." Said an all too familiar voice. The voice belonged to a dark haired beauty in a blue mask and blue gown. Her sultry smile lit up her face and her dark; Kohl rimmed eyes made her look exotic.**

**Chapter 12**

"Welcome back, Rosemarie Mazur" Said Andre before pulling Rose into a friendly embrace.

"Rose, I want you to meet my fiancé, Sonya Ivashkov. Sonya, I want you to meet the girl who single handedly took a strigoi when she was 17 to save my life." Andre told Sonya proudly.

"So you're the reason my man is alive, today, thank you." Said Sonya is the sweetest tone possible.

"Aren't you just sweet." Said Rose slightly sarcastically.

"Oh she is, very sweet." Said Andre suggestively wriggling his eyebrows.

"I so did not need to know that. Prince Perv." Said Rose using her old nickname for Andre. Andre Chuckled at this and said "What ever Floozy Rosie."

"Oh my God you still remember that." Screamed Rose hitting Andre playfully.

"Yep, I remember all the nicknames. Sparky was my all time favorite, Lissa got so mad at you for that." Andre said remembering Rose's nickname for Lissa's boyfriend Christian.

"I remember that, I also remember Mason getting mad at you for drunkenly not needed. calling him Macy once." Said Rose laughing remembering the time when Mason almost punched Andre before Andre doused him with water made out of thin air.

"Yeah I almost got punched for that but the worst was when you actually gave me a black eye for letting Adrian's nickname slip out." Said Andre. Rose immediately felt heat rise up to her cheeks at the mention of this.  
"What did you call him? Oh yeah Professor Steamy." Continued Andre.

"Yeah, yeah whatever it was still better than what you called him." Said Rose Narrowing her eyes at Andre.

"Nuh-Uh mine was much better, Cradle-Snatcher completely fit him while Prof Steamy didn't. I was and still am hotter and steamier than him." Replied Andre.

"yeah right, in your dreams Dragomir."Said Adrian interrupting their conversation.

"Ivashkov did you forget me, I'm hurt." Said Rose mockingly.

"Little Dhamphir, Oh my god you look stunning." Said Adrian before picking Rose up and spinning her around.

"Seriously Cradle Snatcher, I've been chatting up the girl for almost an hour so that I can sweep her off her feet and you do it within seconds." Said Andre bitterly.

"What can I say, Andre you might be the last Dragomir but nothing beats the style of Adrian Ivashkov, especially where Rosemarie Mazur is concerned." Said Adrian cockily.

"Rose, I have to introduce you to someone come with me." Said Adrian before leading her away.  
"Little D, meet my big brother Dimitri. Big D, meet Little D or Rosemarie Mazur." Said Adrian as he introduced the two of them.  
"Hi, my name is Rosemarie, but you can call me Marie." Said Rose holding out her hand.  
"Hi Marie, you can call me Dimitri." Said Dimitri taking Rose's hand up to his lips and lightly kissing it making Rose blush.  
"So Marie, how do you know Andre?" Asked Dimitri  
"He is an old schoolmate." Replied Rose.  
"St. Vlads?" Asked Dimitri  
"Yep." Replied Rose.  
"Wow, you are very beautiful, Andre must be lucky to have you in his school." Said Dimitri  
"Thanks for the compliment and he was extremely lucky to have me in his life." Said Rose before continuing "But seriously I think we were all lucky to be friends with each other."

"Just friends, or unfinished business?" Asked Dimitri

Rose chuckled and said, "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Adrian, who was watching them interact, noticed three things. One, Dimitri hadn't left her hand and she hadn't pulled it back either. Two, they had been so engrossed with each other that they had completely frozen him out. And Three, something was up with Rose, she hated to be called Marie but right now she had specifically asked Dimitri to call her that.

"Hey Little Dhamphir would you like to dance?" Asked Adrian.  
"Why not Addie you know I love to dance plus the royal waltz is starting up." Said Rose before taking his hand.  
"Hey Marie, save me a dance." Said Dimitri  
"Why not cowboy, just ask nicely." Said Rose.

Rose took Adrian's hand and followed him up to the dancing area.  
"I'm surprised you asked me, wont Queen Tatiana say anything?" sneered Rose.  
"Chill Rose, she knows we haven't seen each other in a long time and she also knows that this is just a dance." Said Adrian calming Rose down.  
Rose took a couple of deep breaths before continuing to dance. She thought about Dimitri, his silver mask covering the right side of his face. His deep, chocolate brown eyes surrounded by eyelashes that a girl would kill for; his hard square jaw. In this tux she couldn't help but notice how well built he looked. In his everyday clothes at campus he looked hot but in his snug tux he looked almost godly. Rose giggled at that.  
"What are you thinking?" Asked Adrian.

"How hot your brother is." Said Rose dreamily.  
"Wow, seriously, you have a crush on Dimitri." Said Adrian but Rose was already too lost in her thoughts to reply.  
_Great._Adrian thought to himself. _My first love/ ex girlfriend is crushing on my brother who is in love with a human. Wait until Vika hears this._He then decided that he would tell Vika the minute he gets an opportunity.

"Little Brother, Can I cut in and steal your partner." Said Dimitri with a smirk.

"Hey cowboy, you finally got the courage." Said Rose

"Oh, Marie, I always had the courage, I just wanted my little brother to have the satisfaction of dancing with the most beautiful lady in this party before I steal her away." Said Dimitri  
"What makes you think that I'll let you steal me away?" Said Rose, with a smirk of her own.  
"What makes you think I was talking about you?" Retorted Dimitri  
"The fact that I am the most beautiful woman here." said Rose cockily.

"Very confident, aren't you?" said Dimitri spinning Rose to the music.

"Extremely confident." whispered Rose right into Dimitri's ears which was hard for her even in the 6-inch heels that she was wearing.  
They continued spinning gracefully to the waltz music that was playing while making small talk.

"Have you ever seen the palace lawns at this time of the night?" Asked Dimitri

"No, and I hate the lawns." Said Rose.

"What, why? They are so beautiful." Said Dimitri

"Exactly, have you ever wondered who dug the earth for all the exotic plants there?" Said Rose  
"Gardeners, I hope, they were employed for this purpose." Said Dimitri  
"Nope, the Gardeners only plant the plants, the earth is dug by 17 year old damphirs who mess up somehow." Said Rose bitterly

"No way, tell me you're kidding?" Said Dimitri  
"Wish I could but what can I say been there done that." Said Rose recalling long hours in the summer sun digging through the palace lawns.  
"What did you do to deserve this?" Asked Dimitri.

"Supposedly I ran away to Las Vegas with a royal to get married when I just went there to save his scrawny ass from being killed." Replied Rose wondering why she was telling him that.  
"Scrawny ass, you seem to know a lot about it." Commented Dimitri  
"Well yeah, he was my friend's boyfriend and I have seen too much of him without even wanting to." Said Rose shuddering. Dimitri chuckled and said, "Been there done that."

"So tell me Marie, have you graduated because I might need another guardian." Said Dimitri

"Spoiled ass rich Moroi who already has one guardian but still feels unsafe, well you should learn to fight. Plus I already have an assignment that I can't quit." Said Rose without any clarification.

"Well, I am rich and spoiled and an ass but I do know how to fight." Said Dimitri

"I'm impressed Belikov, you're not useless after all." Said Rose before disappearing behind the Pine trees in the garden. Dimitri followed the sound of her footsteps as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Being Moroi his eyes adjusted fairly quickly. He looked at Rose in the moonlight and couldn't help but think that he had seen her somewhere. She also had a spark in her eyes that he had seen before but couldn't place where.

"Beautiful." He whispered

"You're right it is, and somehow I feel proud to be a part of this." Said Rose

Dimitri chuckled and said, "Told you so."

"You know Told You So has a brother, its called Shut the Fuck up." Replied Rose making Dimitri Chuckle again. He really liked her sarcastic humor, plus she was pretty hot. He imagined what it would be like to have sex with her but then thought about the number of single dhampir mothers that fell pregnant because of sleeping with one man only once. He figured Rose was still young and wouldn't like to be burdened with a child at this age so he decided against it.

"You seem really lost in your thoughts." Said Dimitri

"Just admiring the gardens and hoping that the wards wouldn't break." Said Rose.

"Can't you protect us Marie." Said Dimitri

"Not in this dress I can't" Said Rose dramatically gesturing towards her midnight blue gown that looked black under the moonlight.

"Hmm let's see what I can do." Said Dimitri before lighting fire to his finger and holding it out towards her like a candle.

She blew it out and stuck out her tongue.

"Mature." Said Dimitri.

They walked around a bit and talked about themselves. Dimitri saw the ferocious look in her eyes when she talked about guarding and doing the right thing as a damphir. He saw a determination in her when she talked about her duty. He looked at her admiringly before bringing his lips to hers and pulling her into a kiss.

At first Rose was too shocked to respond but after a while she started kissing him back returning his passion. They kept kissing and Rose tangled her hands into his curls and Dimitri kept one hand on her cheek and the other on her her back.

Rose hastily pulled away and ran off. A black rose with lots of thorns fell from under her dress.

Dimitri stood there in the dark garden too stunned by what had happened.

* * *

**So guys this is the last chapter before 24th feb... As you know this story is a part of the contest.**

**Vote for me if you like it.**

**thanks for all the reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dimitri Belikov couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the black rose fall; he had seen a similar rose with thorns a couple of moths ago. It was after the slayer had saved him from the strigoi. The slayer? Rosemarie Mazur? Slayer?

Dimitri was confounded with his discovery; millions of questions were running through his brain. He slowly walked back to the ballroom in a daze; not even caring about whether he reached the ballroom or not.

* * *

Adrian Ivashkov was having a pleasant evening as long as he didn't have to see Andre Dragomir get a touchy feely with his sister. He watched as Dimitri led Rose to the garden and smiled to himself, they both were perfect for each other and Dimitri wasn't afraid to stand up to their aunt like he himself had been. He lost Rose because of his lack of strength and he vowed to himself that the next time he fell in love, he would not let his aunt control him. He then thought about rose's golden eyed, lily tattooed cousin and smiled to himself. _Sydney,_ he thought, _I won't lose you_.

* * *

Andre Dragomir was introducing Sonya to his college friends when he saw a vision in white. She looked like an absolute angel with her fair skin and blonde curls framing her face that fell in graceful waves over her white gown. Her white mask framed her bright blue eyes and came to her beautifully kissable pink lips. Lips that He had kissed more times than he could remember. His heart skipped a beat when he heard an angelic giggle leave her lips. Suddenly his beautiful fiancé did not look beautiful anymore, with Mia in the room Andre couldn't find anyone else that even compared to Mia's beauty and grace.

* * *

Mia Rinaldi was nervous. She was more than just nervous she was almost neurotic but anyone in her position would be, she was going to her ex boyfriend's engagement ball. _Damn you rose, _she thought to herself.

When Mia entered almost all eyes in the ballroom turned to her. She spotted Adrian, dancing with a girl in a purple dress, but decided not to interrupt him. She also saw Lissa dragging a very drunk and uncoordinated Christian behind her out of the ballroom. She giggled at that thought and headed towards the crowed with complete confidence. After all she was The Mia Rinaldi, the queen bee of St. Vlads.

* * *

Rose didn't know what she was thinking when she kissed Dimitri back. She hadn't done this for so long, not thinking and just going with the flow. It scared her, she made too many mistakes when she wasn't thinking clearly and just going with the flow, _Mason_ she thought sadly trying to blink away the tears that had filled her eyes at the thought. He was her best friend and she killed him, not directly but if it wasn't for her Mason would be alive. She was too caught up in trying to prove to Adrian that she wasn't a child but ended up contradicting herself because of this.

She couldn't let it happen again, Mia was her charge and it was her duty to protect Mia. She couldn't let Dimitri distract her away from her duty. The other fact was that Queen Tatiana would have Rose's head on a silver platter and blood laced with wine served if she found out that Rose was in a relationship with another one of her nephews.

She knew all of this but she still couldn't help herself when it came to Dimitri. Falling back into her role of Rosemarie Mazur was easier because of Dimitri. He hadn't known her so she could be free of any prejudice that she might have had to face, he also wasn't stereotypical about her race and he didn't want her just because she was a "curvy" dhampir that he wanted to "try". He liked her even as a human but he would hate her now if he ever found out who she really was. She just hoped Mia was having a better time than her.

* * *

Adrian was dancing with one of Sonya's friends Natasha Ozera when he saw Mia enter.

_Wow_, he thought, _she looks beautiful_. He saw her giggling and pitied Andre. Even though the girl Andre was marrying was his sister, he preferred Mia. He had grown up around Mia and would often tease her that she was his "Soul Sister". When his relationship with Rose became open, Mia was the only one that supported them without any questions. She had just told him not to hurt her best friend and her not to hurt her brother, but that happened in any case. Even after their break-up fiasco, Mia was there for them both and helped them realize that they were really not meant to be and that their break up was a good thing.

The minute the song finished he let go of Natasha and went towards Mia.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." He told her.  
"Thanks Adrian, so do you." She complimented him back.

"Andre hasn't taken his eyes off you since you got here." He told her and even though she just shrugged it off he could see pride in her aura. He knew that she didn't want him to know so he let it go.

The song changed again, this time 'Hey, soul sister' by Train started playing.

"Can I have this dance?" He said offering his arm to Mia. She took it and followed him to the dance floor.

People were shocked to find Sonya standing alone, Dimitri wasn't here and Adrian who was supposed to ask her if Dimitri wasn't there was now dancing with the angel in white.

Andre was now dancing with Lissa and Christian, who had sobered up a bit, was dancing with Natasha.

Viktoria was dancing with Ivan and Karolina was trying to dance with her 10-year-old son, Paul whilst holding on to her 10-month-old daughter, Zoya.

After the song finished Ivan dragged Vika to where Mia and Adrian were standing. "Your welcome." Said Ivan

"For what?" Asked Adrian.  
"Taking care of your little sister when you abandoned her to dance with mine." Said Ivan.

"Well, the song was about soul sisters and while I love you very much Vika, you still are my little sister and Mia here will always be my only true 'Soul sister'." He said.  
Vika and Mia just laughed.

Sonya saw this and just scowled at them while Andre saw this and wished he could take Mia in his arms one more time. He was regretting this, he knew that he shouldn't have agreed to this marriage but this marriage ensured that Lissa could be free to marry who ever she wanted to and would not have to marry either Dimitri or Adrian according to the contract.

He cursed his father for his gambling addiction and his habit of signing contracts that he would not have to fulfill. His father Eric Dragomir owed a large sum to Nathan Ivashkov and the compensation for that money was the marriage of their children. The queen was in charge of making sure that this union happened even after they both died. The queen told Andre this and gave him the option of not marrying Sonya or Vika, but then Lissa would have to marry Adrian.

Andre knew that Adrian was a good guy and was also friends with Lissa but he also knew that Adrian and Rose loved each other while Lissa loved Chris. So he sacrificed his love for Mia for the happiness of his two sisters.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I know it has been a really long time since I have uploaded anything but the truth is that I barely have time. I am in 12****th**** grade in India and 12****th**** here sucks. They keep us way too busy and I really haven't gotten any time to write. I have also been grounded and don't get to use my Laptop much. I will be continuing this story, Kids and also Complicated but I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter. Please don't give up on me; keep reading and reviewing.**


End file.
